1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for aligning shafts, such as the shaft of a motor and the shaft of a pump to be driven thereby, and in particular to their alignment with respect to the X, Y and Z axes.
2. The Prior Art
There are many problems associated with aligning two rotating shafts such as would be necessary, for example, to couple a motor to a compressor. The existing devices adequately align shafts in elevation and displacement (the X and Y coordinates when viewing the shaft from its end face). However, there is nothing presently available which will assure accurate alignment of the shafts along a common Z axis, without rotating both shafts a full 360.degree. so that the shafts will be coaxially aligned and not out of parallel.